


Gift Giving

by OverusedInkPen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Post-Apcolyptic world, Slight Angst in the beginning, mentions of drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3255509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverusedInkPen/pseuds/OverusedInkPen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the door closed behind you both all walls went down, usually, if this were a normal hunt he would have started to relay the happenings of the hunt but no words came out of his mouth.</p><p>Your smile dropped and you pulled your shoes off, you watched Dean move around the cabin, first shrugging off his leather jacket and plaid shirt then silently rummaging around for clean or slightly clean whiskey glasses and digging up the good whiskey from behind all the other liquor you had.</p><p>As Dean leaned against the countertop of the kitchen you walked over to him and wrapped your arms around his torso as if showing some sympathy. You didn’t need to speak to convey your condolences, just how you moved and look said enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift Giving

You twisted the wedding band around your finger anxiously waiting for Dean to return back to your cabin. You laid on your back counting the boards of wood that made up your ceiling as you laid in bed trying to get some sleep. Your anxiety and insomnia weren’t your best friends at the moment. Since the virus broke out you couldn’t get your hands on your anxiety or insomnia meds so you would have to rough it out. Usually Dean helped immensely but he wasn’t there at the moment.

He said he would be back in a week at the longest, from what the clock read it had been a week and a half exactly. You were getting nervous, pitifully nervous. Dean was the one thing that kept you from going crazy in the post-apocalypse world and in the pre-apocalypse world. Without him you would be lost and you were willing to bet all you owned that he felt the same way towards you.

Eventually, you got tired of laying around waiting and you got up from bed. You slipped your body into one of Dean’s shirts before lighting the candles on your bedside table that served as a lamp. The majority of the camp was asleep aside from the watch and the few watchmen that were outside your door.

Whenever Dean was away on missions he always made sure a few guards were outside your door since he wasn’t there for your safety. You reminded him that you used to hunt with him daily but he still insisted on the guards. Over the years you got over it and went on with your little life. The two men outside your door were most likely alerted by the sudden movement in the cabin but didn’t think much of it when they heard your signature low singing.

You carried the few lit candles into your kitchen where you set them on the counter and used a smaller one to lite the others around the room filling it with a mellow light. You licked your dry lips and reached up into the cabinets to grab a glass, you filled it with water and sipped from the glass as you looked around your dirty cabin.

It was filled with guns, holy water, salt, bullets, knives and other miscellaneous hunter objects. For some reason it comforted you, it was because it all screamed Dean Winchester in the obvious ways. Only if one looked closer would you see the small photos here and there of your past lives or the action figures that were scattered about from Dean’s childhood possibly if one looked hard enough you would find the small things that proved your love for each other.

Your cabin, if personified, was Dean Winchester. That was what you found comfort in especially when he was gone.

The sound of around 4 vehicles pulling around the campsite were heard and that was enough of a signal for you to throw your shoes on and run for the door in your pants and tank top. You watched from your small porch with the two guards right beside you. Everyone was awake at the camp watched frantically for loved ones and Dean Winchester.

A small number of people came out of each car maybe two or four depending on the size and each of their faced mirrored yours of fear and concern. Anyone would know just by the looks on the faces of those who returned how the journey went, this time it went bad, very bad. Even the sight of your own husband wasn’t enough to pull all of the concern off of your chest.

You smiled for him though, he revealed to you one day that when he saw you smile after any trip good or bad it always made him feel 10 times better. You stepped down from the porch to help Dean with the bags that he carried and he let you take one of the three he had.

There was no conversation buzzing about there was still dead no silence around the camp, no yells of ‘Great Job!’ to Dean as you both entered the house. Everyone knew this wasn’t the time.

With the door closed behind you both all walls went down, usually, if this were a normal hunt he would have started to relay the happenings of the hunt but no words came out of his mouth.

Your smile dropped and you pulled your shoes off, you watched Dean move around the cabin, first shrugging off his leather jacket and plaid shirt then silently rummaging around for clean or slightly clean whiskey glasses and digging up the good whiskey from behind all the other liquor you had.

As Dean leaned against the countertop of the kitchen you walked over to him and wrapped your arms around his torso as if showing some sympathy. You didn’t need to speak to convey your condolences, just how you moved and look said enough.

He put the glass down and looked down at you with saddened eyes, you flicked your tongue out again and wet your bottom lip. You knew then what he wanted and you were willing to give it to him. After all the giving he did you were willing to let him take all he needed from you.

You moved your hands up his light gray shirt and kissed his neck without warning. He let the moans run freely from his lips as you pulled the shirt over his head and kissed around his chest. He eventually pulled you away from his own body and scooped you up in his arms like you were nothing. Once you were thrown on the bed he started to quickly unbuckle and pull off his pants. You took this as a signal to rid yourself of your clothing as well and quickly removed every garment blocking him from you.

Once you were fully naked and your clothes were thrown somewhere in the room you got onto your knees on the bed so you were almost level with him. You pulled him down for a long kiss filled with love and lust. He pulled you body upwards and laid you down on the bed under him.

Sex was a rare thing normally saved for special occasions since the lack of condoms. The rare occasions included either of your birthdays, Christmas, New Years, your anniversary and times like this. Times when he needed you badly to mask the pain and you were willing to give. No matter what the sex was mindblowing.

No matter how much he preached that ‘foreplay was necessary’ or ‘that there is no such thing as too much foreplay’ there would be nights when very little was done. Tonight was one of those nights, where he would only do so much before giving into his own need, you weren’t exactly complaining about little or none foreplay, he turned you on easily. You would be wetter than a waterslide if he just whispered the right words into your ear.

As you ground your hips into his causing both of you to moan, he took his place at your neck being sure to suck hard enough to leave a few red marks here and there. You let yourself freely moan knowing no one would care what sounds came out of your cabin. (nor Castiel’s) Really, people only ever cared if your safety was in danger and when they knew Dean was in the cabin they weren’t really concerned.

Dean pushed into you with one swift and quick thrust that took you completely off guard, causing you to yelp in surprise. He couldn’t help but to chuckle a bit at your actions before sliding into a fast paced rhythm. You had done your job well, the small, almost nonexistent chuckle showed how much he had loosened up since walking into the door. This thought caused you almost the equal amount of pleasure as what Dean was doing to you.

The fast paced thrusts made you moan out for him, jerking forwards slightly just close enough so your lips met again. “I-I’m so close.” he grunted not even slowing down, his energy level still high in the sky. As your lips parted and the whimper got stuck at the bottom of your throat, your orgasm flew through you. When he pulled you closer to him, intentionally burying himself further inside of you you could tell by the way he looked he came. The slight jerk of his head and long, exasperated sigh that came afterwards told you everything.

You both lingered there for a few moments just relishing in the after sex glow, Dean moved and pulled himself from your embrace. He got up from bed still naked and you watched him walk over to his bag that you placed in a chair by the door. You weren’t thinking too much about what he was doing, more of how perfect his ass was. You heard the sound of pills and they caught your attention, you gave him a confused look and rose up off of the mattress to inspect what he had.

“Happy Anniversary.” he said placing two bottles in your hand. “The blue cap is insomnia and the other is anxiety.” You swelled with happiness, you had never asked him for these things but somehow he was able to tell how much of an effect they had on you. “Where did you get them?!” you said after jumping up to kiss him. “We found them and I remembered you said these two were good even years after they expire so, I made space for them.”

That reminded you of your gift, you hopped out of bed and into one of the drawers in the dresser towards the back of the cabin where you both kept your more sentimental items. “It was brought to me not too long ago, by who I don’t actually know. It was kinda just placed on our doorstep.” you said handing him the old picture, why did you know it was old? Because majority the people in it were dead or possessed by Satan. Bobby, dead. Ellen and Jo, dead. Sam possessed by Satan. Castiel here but high half the time. You and Dean, well you were here but broken.

You knew the tears were going to come when the idea of giving it to him came to you. Once the picture was in his hands you cupped his cheeks with both of your hands, “I just thought I would be something nice to have. Ya know, the keep hope up.” you added embracing Dean as you indulged in your distant memories.

“I know it’s hard Dean but we still have each other okay?” 


End file.
